A Tragedy
by Sophie1992
Summary: Jack and Kate try to save Libbys life. Can they do it? Also Sawyer brings up some bad memories for Kate.ONESHOT Plz R


Kate was helping Jack try and stop the bleeding from Libby's wound. "What do I do?"Kate asked panicking.

"Put pressure on it,"Jack replied ignoring Kate's panicked voice. They hadn't been speaking but they were starting to rebuild their relationship. Kate put pressure on it and was nearly sick.

"Now Kate I need you to try and get the bullet out,"Jack ordered.

"I can't,"Kate cried looking at the wound and nearly throwing up.

"Yes you can Kate look at me (Kate turns to look at him, Jack puts his clean hand on her cheek) you can do it,"Jack announced. Kate nodded and had to stop herself from kissing him, remembering what happened last time. Kate saw the wound and gently went to lift it out, Kate turned away towards Jack with her eyes closed. Jack put his hand over Kate's and helped her pull it out. After a while he had managed to stop the bleeding and Libby was still unconscious.

"Kate you can open your eyes now,"Jack said. Kate opened her eyes and looked at Jack then at Libby. All the memories of that night came back to her and she felt as if she was going to throw up. "Excuse me for a minute,"Kate moaned standing up and walking into the kitchen. She was sick in the sink. Jack walked up behind her and started to rub her back. Kate drank a glass of water and washed her face. She then turned around to look at Jack. As there wasn't much space between them she leaned back on the counter. "Kate are you alright?"Jack asked putting his hand on her neck bringing her closer to him. Kate placed her hands on his chest. "Yeah, not good around blood,"Kate replied remembering when Tom got shot because of her.

"Perhaps next time there's blood around, I'll get you to close your eyes,"Jack joked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Maybe or I could just,"Kate replied not finishing her sentence.

"What?"Jack asked moving his face closer to Kate so they were just inches apart.

"Do this,"Kate replied and she kissed Jack who returned it.

About five minutes Jack reluctantly pulled away. "That would be a good idea, perhaps I should make you see blood all the time,"Jack offered.

"Nah you won't always get a kiss,"Kate joked.

"We'll have to see about that won't we?"Jack asked.

"Yeah, uh Jack are we alright now?"Kate asked seriously looking up at him.

"Yeah and Kate I love you,"Jack admitted.

"Love you too,"Kate replied kissing Jack.

"Am I interrupting something?"Sawyer asked making Kate and Jack turn to look at him.

"What do you want Sawyer?"Kate asked.

"Jack somethings going wrong with Libby,"Hurley announced. Jack and Kate ran into the bedroom where Libby was. She seemed to be coughing. Jack couldn't do anything for her because in a matter of seconds Libby had died. "I'm sorry Hurley she's gone,"Jack apologised. Hurley burst out crying. Sawyer walked up to him and hugged him. He might not be the type of guy to have given someone a hug but he wasn't going to make a joke out of anything right now. He knew what it was like to love someone and know that you can never be with them.

Jack walked up to Kate who had just burst out crying. Jack put his arms around Kate as she cried into his shoulder. Michael was standing into the doorway. "What's wrong?"Michael asked.

"Libby's died about three minutes ago,"Sawyer explained.

"Sorry Hurley it was me. I shot her and Ana,"Michael admitted. He might have wanted to get back Walt so badly but his guilty conscience was driving him mad.

"You what!Why the hell did you do that! Your crazy Michael. You want to get your son back so badly that you would kill two innocent people!"Hurley yelled walking towards him and pushing him. Kate tried to get in the way.

"Hurley stop this isn't doing anyone any favours,"Kate pleaded.

"You have know idea how much I loved her. She was getting blanket for our picnic. You've ruined everything Michael!"Hurley yelled.

"I'm sorry,"Michael apologised not knowing what to say.

"Your sorry you will be sorry!"Hurley shouted.

"Michael I think you should go,"Kate suggested.

"But,"Michael replied.

"Just go, I think you better sort yourself out Michael. Do you think Walt will be happy when he finds out his Dad's a killer. Your crazy. Just go!"Kate shouted. Michael looked at her and walked out.

"If you don't mind I'd like to be left alone with Libby,"Hurley said sitting on the chair next to the bed.

"Ok we'll be right outside,"Jack answered grabbing Kate's hand and Jack, Kate and Sawyer walked out of the room. Sawyer turned to look at Jack and Kate.

"Nice little speech you gave there Kate. But one thing that I don't get about you. Why did you say all that when you killed your childhood sweetheart?"Sawyer asked.

"I didn't kill him. Why do you think that I would?"Kate asked getting angry.

"Well you fled from the scene, you must have. Tom was his name. Had a wife and a kid. You broke up a family,"Sawyer smirked.

"Don't you speak about him like that. I didn't kill him. It wasn't my fault!"Kate yelled hitting sawyer. Jack grabbed Kate from around the waist and pulled her back.

"You have know right to talk about her past like that,"Jack ordered letting go of Kate and grabbed Kate's hand. They both told Hurley they'll be back in two hours for the funeral and walked out of the hatch. Kate gave Sawyer a cold stare and from that moment Sawyer knew his friendship with Kate was now over.


End file.
